A Birthday to remember
by epicjellyfish
Summary: Everyone survives the BOTFA and Thorin and Bilbo patch things up, but Bilbo still returns to the Shire. On Bilbo's first birthday after he returns from the quest, he invites the Company. The SBs are invited (just because they're family; not because Bilbo actually wants them there) and they don't bother to hide their dislike of Bilbo. Thorin and Co. Aren't pleased.
1. Prologue

Everyone survives the BOTFA and Thorin and Bilbo patch things up, but Bilbo still returns to the Shire. On Bilbo's first birthday after he returns from the quest, he invites the Company.  
The SBs are invited (just because they're family; not because Bilbo actually wants them there) and they don't bother to hide their dislike of Bilbo. Thorin and Co. don't bother to hide their dislike of people who insult their Burglar.  
I don't own the hobbit, or its charecters

* * *

Prologue

"I'm leaving"

"What?Why?"Thorin looked at bilbo desperately.  
"Please don't leave. I- you can't! I'm sorry-"

"Thorin, this hasn't anything to do with your mistake. We are past that." Bilbo's eyes never strayed from the broken king lying on the royal healing tents cot."I must return to the shire. I miss my home. My cousins. My- my parents"he used to visit their graves once a week before the adventure, telling them of what had passed since the last he came. He had a lot of catching up to do.

"I'm sorry, but I must go" if Thorin wasn't so good at masking his emotions, he would of been near tears. Bilbo came to kneel by the cot, and wrapped his arms around the wounded king. They stayed like that for a long time, wrapped around each other, but by time the sun came bilbo had said his goodbyes and gone.

What he did not know, is that he had taken the kings heart with him. He was most likely more aware that he had left his behind in the halls of Erabor, with a crown-less king, and his company.

* * *

I listened to cream while I wrote this. Awesome. It's not beta'd yet though.


	2. Chapter 1: Frodo's big idea

I once again don't own hobbits, dwarves, or sackville-bagginses

* * *

Chapter 1  
(one year, six months and five days later)

In a hole in the ground, sat a hobbit. Not just any hobbit mind you, but bilbo Baggins, most queer, odd, and decidedly un-respectable hobbit on this side of the water. But, despite his reputation, he was doing something entirely respectable at the moment.

Bilbo Baggins was writing party invitations, to his very own fifty second birthday. Since he had come back with his fourteenth of the treasure, he had become very rich, and decided that he would pull all the stops for it. Tables overflowing with food, tankards full of strong dwarfish mead and fine elvish liquor. Fine silverware, forged by the dwarves of eredluin, and ceramic plates made by men.

It would be a party to remember. Half the shire was invited, Even the sackville-bagginses. But only because they were family. It was also a party for his (veer young) nephew Frodo, who was born on the same day.

here came the boy now, bouncing down the with blue eyes bright and ebony curls waving.

"Who else should I invite Frodo? Is there someone else you would like to come?" Bilbo smiled. When he took the boy in Frodo hardly said a word, still sad about his parents. Now he was once again a silly little boy, despite the shadows in his eyes.

"The brandybucks?"

"Already got them"

"Tooks?"

"Them too"

"Dwarves?"

Bilbo looked up sharply."excuse me?"

"Invite the dwarves. You know from you adventure."

Bilbo had gone a bit pale, and he pulled out new parchment."would you like the dwarves to come?" He asked quietly.

"Yes! We shall be the only hobbits to ever have dwarves at their birthday party" Frodo jumped happily, making bilbo laugh softly."alright. You run along, and I shall writ a letter to the company."

"Yay!" Frodo dashed down the hall and out the door, to the Gamgee's no doubt. Bilbo dipped his quill in the ink, and began writing.

_Dear Thorin Oakensheild and company,_

_You are formally and personally invited to the celebrated birthdays of Frodo and Bilbo Baggins. The party will be on the twenty second of September. I have the utmost faith that you will be there._

_Forever At your service,  
Bilbo Baggins_

That night, on bilbo's way to the post office, he stopped by the rangers post, and asked one of the ravens to take the letter to **Erabor**.


End file.
